The Child
by Insanity Record
Summary: Antoinette Sumers is a troubled kid; very smart, athletic, funny, sarcastic however she is blind. What will happen after she finds out that her long lost father is Tony Stark? Post Ironman 3 movieverse.


Chapter 1; an Unchanging Indifference

"_Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity." – George Carlson_

_Isn't this dandy._

Shut up you infidel.

_You know it is._

I was walking down Park Avenue, on my way to pick up my afternoon shift at the local diner, when it started to rain.

Just my luck.

Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Antoinette Summers; I'm sixteen, I'm told I have black waste length hair, light brown eyes, a pretty figure and face, but I wouldn't know. I'm blind. I know, shocker! How am I walking on a road without someone? Who would give me a job? I don't exactly know, but on with the introduction. My mother abandoned me when I was five years old when she got tired of dealing with me and my disability. I spent three days lost in the forest around here; she had dropped me off on the side of the road. On the third day when I was about to die, a kind man by the name of Markus Rambouis found me, brought me home and nurtured me back to health. After I got better he had decided to adopt me.

***crunch!***

_Got company._

Shut up!

_Don't talk to me that way!_

Shushing my conscience, which I've named Charlie because I hate the word conscience, I listened to the world around me. I heard the rustling of leaves, snapping of twigs as a pair of feet stepped on them and most surprising, the snarling of what sounded two dogs.

"Anna! Run, now!" the familiar voice of Michal Bernstein, my only friend, shouted at me. I heard his footsteps approaching fast and eight paws running only what sounded like feet away from him. Oh shit, he's done it now, hasn't he?

_You're gonna get eaten by dogs._

Quit with the sing-song voice.

"Really Michelle, really? Dogs?!" I screamed at him as I fell into place behind him to avoid getting eaten by rabid k-nines.

You see, Michal is the son of Dr. Michaela Bernstein, our local vet in this small town on the northern coast of Oregon, Sunnyvale. Which is ironic because all it does is rain, we only get about three days of sun a year, no joke. Anyways, that allows the thirteen year old twerp to get his meaty hands on a variety of different animals, and that allows him to start a lot of chaos in my life. He's my only friend that's relatively close to my age, sixteen, in this small town of 279 people, which means that I'm the only one who gets dragged into his array of mishaps.

Michal is about 4 foot 8 inches, with a crooked nose from the one time I broke it when he put all my bras in the freezer and a stocky build; he basically looked like a midget. That's all I've been told about how he looks. But don't get me wrong, his short stature is very useful in some situations. Except right now, his little legs couldn't move fast enough, so being the nice girl I am, I swooped my arm down and picked him up. I know, I know, an amazing feat. Not really, he only weighs 94 pounds, and yes, I can lift that.

"What did I tell you about calling me Michelle?!" He screamed.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating!" I replied, and I was. A fence was coming up fast, the one that surrounded the backyard of the diner. Almost there!

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, alarmed, when he saw the fence.

"One. Two…." I started.

"What-!"

"THREE!" I interrupted as I threw him over the fence and scaled up it myself. I almost made it over perfectly, but my pant leg got caught on the top of the fence bringing me down face first. Not only that but I could hear a long RIP right before I hit the muddy ground. Damnit, so close.

Flipping over onto my back, I spit out the mud I managed to get in my mouth and mentally examined myself. I felt fine, but my legs are cold. Reaching down I felt them I was welcomed to my soft skin. Where'd my pants go?

"Your pants are on the fence; if you're wondering." Michal told me, panting. Oh dear.

_Now this is why we can't have good things._

"Tony, Nick Fury wishes to speak with you. He asked for you to come to the Helicarrier as soon as possible." A pretty strawberry blonde said walking in to an expensive looking bedroom of none other than Tony Stark. Her black business heels clicking away until she stopped in front of the famous Avenger, she got to look at him passed out lazily on their bed. Needless to say Pepper Pots was not happy with him, saying that is was nearly two thirty in the afternoon.

"Wha- Pepper, why are you waking me up at two in the morning?" Tony sighed, trying to pull the pillow over his head like a child.

Sighing again, she set the coffee she got him on the bed-side table, walked over and pulled the curtains open, letting the warm sun of mid-day greet her newly made husband. They had gotten married last month, with the last conflict they had to fix over with, Tony finally decided it was time to do so.

"It's two thirty in the afternoon, Tony. You've been sleeping for over twelve hours; it's time you get up." Pepper said, walking over to the closet and do him the favor of retrieving his clothes of the day, a light grey business suit with a blue button up.

"You're joking." Tony mumbled, reaching for the clock, just to make sure.

"Afraid not. I expect you down stairs ready to go in ten minutes." Pepper replied, setting the clothes at the end of the bed and then walking out of the room.

After some time, Tony Stark arrived on the Hellicarrier and walked into a the meeting room(?) surprised to see all of the Avengers there. _Now what is so important that he needs all of us?_ He thought, pulling out a chair next to Bruce and faced Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I am not fighting off an alien race again." Tony stated, dead serious. He still hadn't recovered from what happened last time and he'd be damned if he had to do it again.

"No, that is not the reason I called you all here. This is a simpler matter, but should be brought to attention." The intimidating director said.

"What could be so important that it requires _all_ of us here?" Clint asked with a suspicious glare as he voiced what we all are thinking.

"This girl; Antoinette Summers, she has peaked our interest. She managed to blow up a school bus on a field trip to a museum last year. No one knows how she did it, say that she is blind I couldn't guess why she was on the bus alone in the first place." Nick informed us of this sixteen year old blind teenager. There was a picture inside the file of her; she has long black hair that probably reached her waist, a slim heart shaped face with high cheek bones, naturally tanned skin, and big blue eyes. From looking at her picture you wouldn't guess that she's blind.

"So? She blew up a bus, big deal. That's no reason why we'd have to know about her." I stated. There has to be more to this if all of the Avengers where called in.

"It's so important, Tony, because she's your daughter."


End file.
